Auntie Esme's Son
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: Bella has to do a school year over and wants do her best. Then she becomes friends with the hot Edward. For a sec it even seems like there is more going on between 'em, but their many quarrels prevent that, ensuring they hate stilly adore one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. I'm just screwing up the whole lot :)**

**BTW I know this is a very, very tiny chapter, but this is my first fanfic, and the chapters will grew the longer I'm writing the story.**

**

* * *

**

I'm sitting on the emergency staircase at the freeway side from my too-little school, and I'm looking outside and listen music.

For the first time in ages, i'm early on school and I like it on this very stairs, since nobody would even think of going here before school. Everybody here is in the cafeteria or in the library or whatever. My friends of course, belong not to this people. My couple of friends are most likely late, and'll be on school when the latter bell is about to go.

My friends are, like me, just a little bit different from the rest, and that's why I love them, and why I'm going to miss them so damn bad next year.

Suddenly there was a loud noise somewhere under me and then I saw Embry running the stairs up. "Embry!" I called happily. "Bella!" he called back. He threw his backpack with a loud thud on the floor and came to sit with me on the staircase.

"you're looking very tired Bella, is everything all right?"

"yeah, I'm just tired like you said, and I'm worrying about school, I think."

He is suddenly a little sad. "yeah, next year, huh? Wish I could say don't worry, but I simply can't. We'll keep in touch, though, I'll promise you that."

Not like they owe me that, it's my own stupid fault that I'll be sophomore for the second time next year. I'm the one who wanted to have fun, and I was the one that wanted so badly to find love, which didn't even worked out with me. Long story short, love wanted to go third base, and I wished 'love' a happily ever after – without me. Love, also known as Jacob Black, probably is living a happily ever after now, and probably one I don't want to know a thing about.

"Bella?" Embry said, waking me up from my reverie. "the bell just went. We have to go to math." He began to lift his way too heavy backpack.

"Ehm Embry?" I hesitated before I stood up. "thanks for saying that. It's my own fault, you know? But you and the others, you all keep being nice to me, trying to help me and stuff. So thank you, really."

"No problem Bella." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "you know we will help you as much as we can. The thing you spoke Mr. Newton about… you can do it. Everyone knows that you are one of the smarter ones in here, so 2 months of working and you'll join us and the other juniors." The appointment I made with Mr. Newton was that next year my teachers after 2 months would vote whether I would return to my old class, or would stay with the sophomores for the rest of the year.

I smiled at Embry. He was really a good friend of mine, because of his nice personality.

He offered his arm for me and I took it gratefully. I laughed as we walked whirling and with our arms linked to maths. Embry always knew how to pep me up... for the moment.

When Embry and I walked, still arm in arm, the classroom in, my friends didn't call me from the other end of the class and they didn't wave at me or gave any sign that they'd seen me. But I could tell they had. I walked over to our six places in the back of the class. Not all my friends had the same maths class as i had, and they were having French right now, so it was pretty quiet. Nice. I wasn't in the mood to make a lot of noise and fun right now.

"Bella, move! You're blocking our sight!" So much for just 'hi Bella!'... "Woa Alice! I must have figured it wrong that you two would be happy to see me. Also hello Alice." I mocked.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Hi! Will you now step out of the way please?" I groaned and took my seat. Alice was again staring in the direction where I just stood. I turned to see Angela, behind me, practically drooling while staring at something in the very same direction. I was beginning to feel very curious about what just was behind me, so I looked in the direction my friends were gazing in, and gasped lout.

**

* * *

**

**I'll try to write a new chapter A.S.A.P. but i have exam week, as in freshmen exams (i dunno how you guys call it but it's the last actually school week before summer vacation and in that week we get a test about every subject we have had :P (and then the teachers decide whether I will be a sophomore next school year))**

**~xoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters, 'cause they're Stephanie Meyers :) **

**Claimer: I do own the story plot, and the teachers :)**

**Oh and btw for this Chapter I need you all to forget the characters in this story are the same as in the Twilight books, I think you'll see why :) **

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"Bella, move! You're blocking our sight!" So much for just 'hi Bella!'... "Woa Alice! I must have figured it wrong that you two would be happy to see me. Also hello Alice." I mocked.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Hi! Will you now step out of the way please?" I groaned and took my seat. Alice was again staring in the direction where I just stood. I turned to see Angela, behind me, practically drooling while staring at something in the very same direction. I was beginning to feel very curious about what just was behind me, so I looked in the direction my friends were gazing in, and gasped lout.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There, on the stairway, was the hottest guy I had ever seen. I shoved my glasses a little higher on my nose to get a better look. He was really tall and had a light, perfect skin. His reddish brown hair looked like he just had stepped out of bed and he looked like he had trained. Like he often had trained. He was talking to the principal, Mr. Gray. His moving lips were full and perfect. He was utterly gorgeous.

I realized I must've looked like a total moron, so I blinked once, and turned to Alice. "Who is he?" I asked "That. Is Edward Cullen," she answered.

I stiffened. Edward Cullen was the son from Esme Cullen, my mother's best friend. Esme's family moved to Orlando before I was born, but she and my mother had stayed in touch. I met Esme once, but she stayed at our house for three days and hadn't brought her family. She was a really kind woman. My mother did tell me that Esme planned on moving back to Forks, but I didn't know they had already moved.

"He is the son of that famous doctor, Carlisle Cullen," Alice continued. "His family moved here just this weekend." Esme's husband, Carlisle, was maybe even the best doctor from this time.

I looked back at Edward. He and Mr. Gray were just walking through the door. "Damn, He's in our grade!" Alice her eyes were round as coconuts.

"you don't even know," I told her. "Maybe there's another reason they had to stop by."

"Suuure, a new student is brought to a class by Mr. Gray to chat with our lovely Mathematic Teacher."

"Maybe they have to ask Mr. Ortiz something," I rolled my eyes.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, we'll know soon enough anyway. But come on, wouldn't you like it if Mr. Sexhair over there would be in our grade?"

I sighed. Of course I would like it, but I would do this very grade all over again next year and if Edward would be a junior then, like all my friends… "Don't you mean your grade, Alice?" I asked quietly. Alice was quiet immediately.

"I'm sorry, " she said. "I didn't mean to bring it up again."

I smiled (translation: I tried to smile, but because I couldn't, I put on a bright, fake smile instead) and answered. "Ah, well, it's my own fault anyway. I'm sure it'll all turn out just right. We'll see each other between the classes every day, isn't it? And we'll see each other every day after school, too. And don't you forget weekends and vacations!" I didn't say that I holy believed that everything happens for a reason. It would sound so damn cheesy.. Not to mention Alice would be mad at me and think I lounged around the whole year intentionally.

I wasn't stupid. The year was just too quick over. And I was dumb because I liked it better to read books like Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice than to make my homework or to study for my tests.

I really liked to read. Not only Jane Austin books et cetera, I liked a great many different kind of books. I had something for vampires, though. It all begun with the Twilight saga, Dracula, and the Southern Vampire Mystery's. Right now I'm reading Untamed, the fourth book in the House of night series. Vampires just raise my interest, they're like, really intriguing.

I dreamt further about Zoey and her hot ex-boyfriend slash hot new teacher Erik, only this time I wasn't just Zoey, weird enough Edward was Erik Night, and we were kissing for the door of my dorm at the House of Night…

"Class, may I have your attention, please?" Asked Mr. Ortiz, startling me out of my pipe dream. We turned to look at him.

"Edward Cullen here is a new student at our school," he continued. "I expect you all to welcome him nicely."

"Well, if he comes with me to my house after school, I'll show our Eddie exactly how nicely I can welcome him," Alice licked her lips at the thought. She was so gross, but she had a point. He wás hot.

"it's hard for a student to begin at a new school when the year has already started, let alone when it's almost over, so I want you all to help Mr. Cullen as much as you can." Mr. Ortiz told us.

Mr. Gray nodded. "I think I'm done here," he said. "Bye, class," Mr. Gray walked out of the classroom.

Naturally, Edward chose a seat in the opposite end of the classroom. I groaned.

Damn, why did I actually keep looking at that guy? He wasn't even three seconds in this room and I acted like I was Alice spying on a new prey…

"Having a new crush, brainy smurf?" Emmett joked, waggling his eyebrows. Damn, my sister Rosalie's funny yet irritating boyfriend saw everything.

"Shut up, Emmett," I told him. "the only thing brainy smurf and I have in common is the glasses. And I ain't short." 5'6'' ain't short, is it? "Don't you have something better to do?" I chose to ignore the new crush comment.

Emmett smirked and got back to work. I looked carefully to Edward, and caught him looking at me. When he winked, I smiled shyly and quickly turned my head to my work so he wouldn't see the blush that begun to spread all over my face.

* * *

**I'm almost done with the third chapter, it'll be online tomorrow.**

**Please review, if you think it sucks, let me know, too. I like to know what i could/should have done better or different :)**

**~xoxo~**


	3. Autors Note

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry but I don't have the chapter ready yet partly because i'm trying to make them like, way longer. It'll be the first thing I'll do in the morning though. I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to write since I was reading myself, and I couldn't stop :P**

**This story is amazingly good written and I think just everyone has to read it: fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 5903446**

**I hope you guys will forgive me! My father likes to bully me I think, because he has "accidental" something to do on MY computer now. Like he hasn't one himself.**

**Well, I will write the end of the story on paper (I like it more to write with pen and paper than to "write" on the computer anyway), I'll type it tomorrow morning, and upload it right away :)**

**Btw, to make it up I'll upload another chapter this week :)**

**~xoxo~**

**PS lol don't forget: fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 5903446**


	4. Chapter 3

**Complete version ! :P**

**I want to thank everyone who has this added to favorites and alert, everyone who simply takes the time to read it :)**

**I want to thank LOVE IS A GIFT and ucanlookbutyacanttouch for my first(!) reviews. Thank you so much :)! I hope more people will take the time to review :D**

**All the Characters except for the teachers belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer, i'm just borrowing them for fun.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Having a new crush, brainy smurf?" Emmett joked, waggling his eyebrows. Damn, my sister Rosalie's funny yet irritating boyfriend saw everything.

"Shut up, Emmett," I told him. "the only thing brainy smurf and I have in common is the glasses. And I ain't short." 5'6'' is not short, is it? "Don't you have something better to do?" I chose to ignore the new crush comment.

Emmett smirked and got back to work. I looked carefully to Edward, and caught him looking at me. When he winked, I smiled shyly and quickly turned my head to my work so he wouldn't see the blush that begun to spread all over my face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"OMG," told Alice everyone (translation: Angela, Rosalie and her twin-brother Jasper, Emmett and Embry) in the cafeteria. "Mr. totally-hot-newguy Edward is all over Bella. He just kept looking and lookin' at her."

"wait, do you mean Edward CULLEN?" Asked Rosalie.

"yeah, I know, as in Esme Cullen. He probably just looked because he recognized me from pictures or something," I shrugged. "Alice is exaggerating, as usual."

Alice huffed "I am most certainly not exaggerating, Bella. Angela, Tell her."

"I'm sorry Bella, she has a point." Angela lowered her voice a little. "He looked at you like that bitch Lauren looks at Alice's new heels just right now."

We all looked at Lauren and laughed; she didn't even see us looking, she was too busy with drooling over Alice's indeed amazing shoes (amazingly expensive shoes if you ask me).

"Esme Cullen is our mother's best friend," explained Jasper to Alice, Angela, Emmett and Embry. "I heard they were planning on moving back to Forks. Apparently they have already moved."

"Without letting someone the three of us know about it, that's kind," Rosalie muttered, not liking there was something she didn't know.

Not even two minutes later, Angela's boyfriend Ben came through the doors of the cafeteria. Next to him, was Edward. They walked right to "our" table. I might as well say "Duh", 'cause Ben sits here every day with us.

"Hi Ang," he said to Angela before he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hi everyone. You guys know Edward?"

"Hi Edward," we all said.

"I'm Alice, and this is Bella. Ben's sweetie here is Angela."

"And this too big child here is named Emmett," I added. "Embry is my sweetheart," I gave Embry a teasing wink. Everyone knew Embry and I were really close, but just good friends. Embry was kind of oversexed, something that not everyone could appreciate, but I found it amusing. On the other side Embry was one of the most kind-hearted persons I knew, which made him even more endearing.

"And last," Jasper said.

"But definitely not least," Rosalie continued.

"My brother and sister are named Jasper and Rosalie." I finished the sentence.

Edward smiled at our filling-up-of-eachothers-sentences. "I take it you're triplets?"

"No," I laughed. "We're sometimes just.."

"Líke triplets," Jasper said. "We're all the same age, but Rose and I are twins."

"We were adopted by Sue and Charlie," Rosalie told. "Our biological mother Vanessa was killed together with Bella's mother Renée in a Car Accident."

"They were Twins, too. That's the reason why we all look alike, like we're actually siblings," Jasper added.

"Charlie is Bella's Biological dad, but we've been with him since we were two, so he's our dad as well," Rosalie smiled. "We've never known our biological dad."

"And Sue has been a superb mother for us. She and our father found each other when we were five years old. I'm honestly glad for him that he can be happy again and we all see Sue as our mother." I ended the story.

"That's a lot information to take in," Edward said. "My mother has told me a part of the story already though, so I... Hey! So you're the Swans?"

"I know! You're lucky your mother told you a bit of the story," Emmett told him, totally ignoring Edwards question. "If you thought this was confusing for you, you bet.."

He didn't finished his sentence because Rosalie kicked him under the table.

"Rose! That hurt."

"Oh, I hope it hurts. It isn't our fault these kind of things are so complicated in our family. But you cannot even bring it up to shut your mouth for a minute while we tell Edward." She sighed.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we are "the Swans". Um, well.. duh," Rosalie rolled her eyes. She was her old self again. While we were (unnecessary) telling Edward the story, she had gotten a tiny little bit emotional, but she had (apparently) recovered herself quickly.

Ben had meanwhile taken the seat next to Angela, naturally. Edward sat between Emmett and Embry. That meant he sat on the opposite side on the table, facing me.

"Sooo, the Swans," Edward said. "Our new house is right around the corner from yours."

"That's cool," Jasper said. "We often hang out at the plaza at the end of the street. You like to come?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Edward smiled at me. " "We" includes…"

"Just everyone at this table," Emmett said.

We talked till it was time to go to our next lesson. I had music and was the only one from my friends, so I started to walk alone to the classroom at the very end of the school, till someone grabbed my arm. I looked behind me to see who it was and stiffened.

"Erm, Bella, Jasper said you had also Music now and since I know there's only one classroom where they, um… give, you know… music… I just… I thought we could walk together, I don't know where it is you know," Edward stammered. It made him so cute.

I stared at him with eyes as big as saucers. My cheeks were crimson, I could feel it. Great, I bet I looked like a pig with glasses and curls. "Um, yeah… of course. Come on, it's this way," I finally managed to get out.

"Why, thank you," he flashed a crooked smile. I turned even redder.

We talked a little on the way, mostly about our families. I was glad our mothers were friends, otherwise I bet there would have been a long, awkward silence.

"Do you play an instrument?" Edward changed the subject when we walked inside the classroom.

"I would wish," I answered. "My father, Charlie, tried to learn me to play the guitar, though. And I used to play on the piano from a friend of my parents when I was little. Every time we visited him in Santa Maria I climbed on the bench and "composed" my own little tunes."

"Don't you visit this friend anymore?"

"Erm, not really. He fell in a canyon when he was on holiday in Indonesia and died."

He swallowed "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was like a comical uncle to me, I adored him. But I know he wants from me to go on with my life, and I have given my distress a place."

It was weird, we introduced ourselves only half an hour ago, and here we were. Having a serious heart-to-heart conversation.

"I sing, though. That's why I choose this lesson. And I can manage myself on a piano when the letters are written on the keys."

He laughed. God, his laugh was sexy as hell, I don't even know how to describe it.

"What instrument do you play? Or do you sing, too?" I chuckled.

He laughed again! I seriously loved the sound. I wanted to make him laugh as much as possible. "I play the piano. We could perform together, if you don't mind." He winked. "You sing, I'll play."

I giggled. "Sounds like a deal."

The following hours I figured out that Edward and I had at least half of the lessons together. Speak of coincidence! For the first time in ages I thought school was over too quickly.

Edward was really easy to talk with. By the end of the day I felt like I had known him my whole life. Above that, he was different from all the boys I had known till now. I knew the "gangsters" at my school and on the street, I knew the "nerds" and I knew my male friends and their friends, of which the single ones were, one by one, very kind, but they were kind of idiots (translation: they behaved like 10 year olds).

Edward didn't fit anywhere in one of these groups. So I had to make a new group, for him. Perhaps something like "the REAL boyfriend material group". But with a different name.

"You and Edward seem to enjoy each others' company, isn't it?" Alice waggled her eyebrows. I blushed. "He's, erm… nice."

She rolled her eyes " "He's nice.?" Yeah I know he's nice, I met him during lunch. I want to hear more! Does he have hidden talents? Is he single? What is his shoe size?"

Now was it my time to roll my eyes. "Alice, you're driving me crazy. Why, tell me why would I even care what his shoe size is the day I fucking met him? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Who should who ask what herself?" Speak of the devil! Edward, Emmett and Ben were back from the supermarket with potato crisps and something to drink for everyone. We thought not everyone had to go inside so Jasper, Alice, Angela, Embry, Rosalie and I were sitting on the grass. Alice and I had taken a seat a little further from the rest, to talk about BFF stuff.

Emmett scared the hell out of me with his comment. We hadn't heard him behind us.

"for how long did you stood there?" Alice's voice was for sure something to be scared of on this moment.

"Take a rest, I wasn't here long enough to understand where the heck you two were talking about," Emmett said.

"I hope so!"

Everyone laughed at Alice's angry-pixie voice and I felt Edward's eyes on me while I laughed.

* * *

**I kept my promise! Chapter 4 is already written, and I'll upload it 4 hours from now :).**

**~xoxo~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I said I wouldn't public this till a couple hours from now, but I can't stop myself. Besides, I don't think it's worth it to wait for.**

**C'mon guys, it doesn't hurt to review, does it :O?**

**I do not own twilight, i'm just playing with a couple of it's characters.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Who should who ask what herself?" Speak of the devil! Edward, Emmett and Ben were back from the supermarket with potato crisps and something to drink for everyone. We thought not everyone had to go inside so Jasper, Alice, Angela, Embry, Rosalie and I were sitting on the grass. Alice and I had taken a seat a little further from the rest, to talk about BFF stuff.

Emmett scared the hell out of me with his comment. We hadn't heard him behind us.

"for how long did you stood there?" Alice's voice was for sure something to be scared of on this moment.

"Take a rest, I wasn't here long enough to understand where the heck you two were talking about," Emmett said.

"I hope so!"

Everyone laughed at Alice's angry-pixie voice and I felt Edward's eyes on me while I laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bella! It's Edward!" Called Sue from the door.

"I'll be finished in a moment! Would you please tell him I'm coming?"

"Sure thing, honey!"

I looked a last time in the mirror. At least my hair acted normal. I had my father's brown curls, that was for sure. When I was ten years old, I let Sue cut them shoulder length. I was sorry now, back then I hadn't realized that my hair didn't grew that fast. Now I was sixteen, and my hair came more or less beneath my shoulders. I couldn't complain.

I looked at my face. I didn't wore much make-up, I went for a natural look. Today.

Brown eyes, full lips, normal nose. And glasses. Nothing special, but I wasn't plain, either.

I checked my bag a last time. Keys, wallet, homework, bottle of water. Cell phone, cell phone.. Damnit, where was my cell phone?

I looked in my bed, on the floor, on my chair, on my computer.. and of course it was in my jeans pocket.

"Coming!" I rushed down the stairs.

"Do you think the whole world will wait till you're ready before goes on with turning, little princess?" Rosalie muttered, nice as every morning.

Rosalie and Jasper were in the hall. My heart sank in my shoes.

Since I didn't had a car, Edward offered me to ride with him to school, **(A/N Duh! They're going to school! What did u think, a date? Yeah, right.)** but my brother and sister didn't had a car, either. I only had to know Edward for one day to know how nice he was and I had feared since yesterday that he would offer Jasper and Rosalie a ride as well. Our parents promised that each of us that would finish this year successfully, would get a car. That would be just Jasper and Rosalie, too bad for me. Well, at least I had Edward to ride me to school from now on… Not like I want to use him, but… you know what I mean. Why wouldn't he want to ride me to school with me being his future girlfriend et cetera.

"I'm giving your brother and sister a ride, too." Edward confirmed what I already knew.

Damnit. Throw them out of the window and ride with me. "Yeah, not a problem."

At least I sat next to Edward in the car, but I was aware of Rosalie behind me, so I didn't dare to say anything, double afraid that it would sound dumb.

"Thanks for the ride, dude," Jasper knocked his fist to Edwards.

"No problem," Edward said.

"Thank you," Rosalie said. "I'm so glad Jasper and I'll have a car next year, too. I already agreed with dad which car he and Sue will give me."

"Doesn't Bella get a car?" He looked at me.

I silently snickered. Edward didn't even ask which car Rosalie had picked. Rosalie loved to tell people about her car, although she in fact didn't even had it, yet.

"Nope, I won't get a car till I'm a junior."

Jasper spotted Emmett's car somewhere in the parking lot. It was obvious Emmett and Alice were still there because of the booming laugh of Emmett and the high-pitched laugh of Alice. Jasper and Rosalie started to walk in that direction after saying a quick "See you later."

Edward didn't even react. He looked confused. "You'll be a junior next school year. Jasper and Rosalie are going to get their car next school year, too, right?"

"No, not exactly. They'll get it this summer vacation. And I'll be a sophomore next year, again."

"Really?" He asked.

Like I wasn't embarrassed enough. "Yeah, really," I told him, my eyes strained on the ground.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"But I'm not." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He really looked like he was sorry. "I just meant… I'll be a sophomore next year, too. I'm too much behind because we moved and stuff. And honestly, I never worked much on school." He smiled sadly. "I want to change that, though. I can't walk through life without ever doing something…"

"Wow," I said. "that's pretty much the story of my life. Except for the moving part. I'm actually like, kinda smart, you know," I grinned. "well, at least something good has happened to me today!"

"And that is?" At least looked Edward a little happy again.

"I heard a new friend of mine is going to accompanying me while I'm stuck in the hell of boring-stuff-I've-already-learnt."

Edward laughed. "Well, actually you haven't really learnt all those "boring stuff," otherwise this new friend of yours would be stuck in this situation all on his own."

"Yeah, I'll give you that one. But still!"

"At least we have each other," he winked and flashed a crooked smile that made my heart beat twice as hard.

I blushed. "Thanks again for the ride."

"It was my pleasure." He bowed lightly and smiled again. "And since you won't be getting a car this summer vacation, I'd be happy to drive you to school, daily."

I eyed him nervously. "You sure?"

He smiled reassuringly "Of course. If it makes you feel better: I live around the corner anyway. Your house lays practically on my way to school."

"Yeah, practically. But you still have to wait those seconds before I'm done, maybe even a couple of minutes like today! But then day after day after day. You sure you don't get bored or something?"

He laughed. "If you don't want me picking you up everyday just say so. Then I'll just leave, with a broken heart…" he pouted.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I really would like it if you would pick me up every day. Really, I do. But I just don't want to be in your way or something, you know."

His eyes softened. "You're so unselfish. I know you one day, but I don't need longer to know that you put everyone else always higher on your list than you put yourself.

But listen Bella, I swear you won't be in my way." "Or something," he added with a smile. "but if it makes you feel better, you can just walk to my house every morning and we'll go from there."

I pretended to think about it. "Okay, deal," I decided. Then we laughed both like we had heard a good joke.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I said I would try to make the chapters longer. But I'm already a lot faster :)! It's just that I didn't knew how to make this chapter any longer, I thought it would be the best to start with a new one instead :).**

**If you guys tell me you want to read it, I'll upload it tomorrow :) Deal :)?**

**Or just don't review and break my heart :'(.**

**~xoxo~**


	6. Autors Note, yeah again

**Guys, Y'all are seriously breaking my heart :'(.**

**I asked you so sweet for reviews, and this story has had like, pretty many hits.**

**A couple people added this to their favorites or alerts and i'm you very grateful for that :3**

**But almost nobody writes a review :(**

**I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or something :o But I just thought, if I get 50 visitors, I can get at least 10 reviews, right? So when I get 200 visitors, I can 40 of them. Sounds fair, doesn't it :3 ? It's not like bad reviews even exist o.O I just really like to hear all your opinions 'bout my story's no matter what they are :)**

**Don't y'all want to make me happyyy ^^.?**

**~xoxo~**

**ps. thank you to take the time to read this :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hii Guys, here's finally chapter 5. I couldn't bring myself to write further on this story for a couple days, partly because I suddenly had very many new ideas for other stories. One of them I have already written, it is named "Escape" and it's how I would've ****liked "The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner" to end, since Bree dying in Stephenie Meyer's book was a little too sad for me. It's an one-shot for now, but I don't know if I should make it a longer story, because the end is good as it is (that's what I think). I made a poll on my profile, so do you mind to let me know what you think? (if you've read the story, of course :p) Thanks x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer said if something happens to her, I'm the only one she could trust with the rights… Not.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"Wow," I said. "that's pretty much the story of my life. Except for the moving part. I'm actually like, kinda smart, you know," I grinned. "well, at least something good has happened to me today!"

"And that is?" At least looked Edward a little happy again.

"I heard a new friend of mine is going to accompanying me while I'm stuck in the hell of boring-stuff-I've-already-learnt."

Edward laughed. "Well, actually you haven't really learnt all those "boring stuff," otherwise this new friend of yours would be stuck in this situation all on his own."

"Yeah, I'll give you that one. But still!"

"At least we have each other," he winked and flashed a crooked smile that made my heart beat twice as hard.

I blushed. "Thanks again for the ride."

"It was my pleasure." He bowed lightly and smiled again. "And since you won't be getting a car this summer vacation, I'd be happy to drive you to school, daily."

I eyed him nervously. "You sure?"

He smiled reassuringly "Of course. If it makes you feel better: I live around the corner anyway. Your house lays practically on my way to school."

"Yeah, practically. But you still have to wait those seconds before I'm done, maybe even a couple of minutes like today! But then day after day after day. You sure you don't get bored or something?"

He laughed. "If you don't want me picking you up everyday just say so. Then I'll just leave, with a broken heart…" he pouted.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I really would like it if you would pick me up every day. Really, I do. But I just don't want to be in your way or something, you know."

His eyes softened. "You're so unselfish. I know you one day, but I don't need longer to know that you put everyone else always higher on your list than you put yourself.

But listen Bella, I swear you won't be in my way." "Or something," he added with a smile. "but if it makes you feel better, you can just walk to my house every morning and we'll go from there."

I pretended to think about it. "Okay, deal," I decided. Then we laughed both like we had heard a good joke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What's so funny here?" Emmett asked. Oh just great. This was the first time I wished my friends weren't so friendly to wait for me before they went inside.

"Bella and I promised to help each other through the hell of boring-stuff-we've-already-learnt," Edward said.

They looked confused.

"See, Edward's going to be a sophomore next year, too." I said.

Everyone gasped.

"But how.. I mean why? Why are you going to do this grade again?" Asked Alice.

"See, I'm…" Edward looked helplessly to me. It was easy to understand that he didn't know how to say it best.

"Because of the same reason that I'll redo this grade," I explained. It was shorter than any other possible explanation, but the bell was about to go and we could give them the whole story at the lunch.

"Don't get immediately a wrong idea of me, I'll explain the whole story at lunch," Edward told them. He sounded a little ashamed of himself. Weird how he seemed to read my mind though. "By the way, next year I'm actually going to do my best, just so you all know," he smiled.

The remaining part of the year was pretty fast finished. We knew it probably wasn't really smart of us, but except for showing up (for most of the lessons) we didn't change our attitude qua doing our homework and studying for tests. It was nonetheless a lost case.

Therefore when the others were studying, Edward and I were hanging out. Since Rosalie and Jasper were driven home by Emmett after studying together with the whole crowd, Edward and I went after school mostly straight to one of the shopping plaza's that laid nearby the school or our house for B&J's or Frappuccino. It was after all like, the last month of school, so we weren't exactly in the mood or need to be sparing with all of our money.

When we had received our coffee or ice cream, we would speed in Edward's silver Volvo towards my house, but we would more often than not end at his front door instead of mine, for we wouldn't really look where we actually were going while laughing and talking with each other.

Edward and I found out that we had a lot of things in common. We already knew that we both worshipped music, but we also loved the same kind of food, and since I wasn't exactly a girly-girl type of girl, we found out that we had watched the same kind of movies, we had read the same kind of books, et cetera. That made it very easy and lots of fun to spend time with him.

More or less two weeks after the first day Edward had driven Jasper, Rosalie and me to school, we (Edward and me) had, once again, ended up in his room with our Ben and Jerry's. I just had checked my farm, so it was Edward's turn to feed his Farmville animals. We had agreed that Farmville was the most dorkiest game ever made up, nevertheless we both needed to check our animals and trees on daily base.

I was afraid that I would eat the whole bowl empty while I had nothing to do but looking at the little kittens at Edward's farm that wouldn't stand still, so I offered him a bite by lightly pressing the spoon against his lips.

"Don't you want?" I asked.

He startled a little, but then he looked mischievously in my eyes and slowly opened his mouth to let the spoon in. his eyes never left mine and as a result, I began to blush.

"Thanks," he grinned.

I smiled. I bet he didn't know half how hot he was just right now. Unfortunately, he seemed to think of me as just a friend. We had flirted a little the first days, but when we hang out, like today, it mostly was like I was hanging out with Embry or something.

"you still need to check something?" Edward asked me.

"Huh? Oh, erm no," I answered brilliantly. "I mean, I can always check my messages at home later tonight and further I fed all my animals already."

"Soo, you wanna watch a movie at the cinema? We can first go to McDonalds, if you like, cause something inside me says we need a refill."

"you mean your stomach?" I was already laughing although it wasn't really that funny. Being closer nearby Edward than 30 feet made me laugh about the most stupidest things.

"Yea, probably," he said grinning. "But aren't you coming? It's Friday afternoon and we're going to the Bounty Hunter."

One of the many really cool things about Edward was that he really didn't give a damn about that typical boy-movies. You know, those from "without a normal story line" to just "without a story", that had more fighting in it than all the Star Wars movies together. Edward díd love Star Wars. But Star Wars was just awesome.

"Friday!" I startled. "Wow, that was quick. Only two more weeks of school left!" a giant monkey-like smile began to spread from my left ear to my right.

Edward was smiling like a idiot, too. "Don't we have to celebrate that?"

"Of course we do!" I almost hadn't enough normal thinking mind left to remember not to jump up and down like a happy six-year old. Because I was feeling like a happy six-year old. I can't remember the last time that I was this happy that the summer vacation was about to begin. The best part is, I wasn't even that happy because of the vacation, I was just happy that I got to start all over again, really do my best, and that I had Edward to accompany me in that.

"Oh! I do have to call my mum, she'll want to know where I am if I ain't home in say, 4 hours. And it was my turn to cook dinner today!" I told Edward. Friday is the worst day of the week to cook, but I was sure Sue wouldn't mind to switch with me.

Edward smiled a crooked smile that made me unable to think for several seconds. "Sure, while you're calling, I'll call my mother, too." And with those words, he rushed downstairs.

I searched a minute or so in my bag, to find out that my phone was in my jeans pocket.

"Hi mom, look I know I have to cook dinner today, but Edward asked if we could go to the movies, since it is Friday…"

Sue laughed. "Alright, go. I get the message."

"Mom, thanks! I promise to cook two days next week."

"You don't have to do that, Bella. You know, you're sixteen. It's a little unfair to have to cook dinner every Friday while Rose and Jasper both have the opportunity to hang out with their friends. What do you think about cooking on Thursday instead of Friday from now on? I don't know why I haven't thought earlier about that!"

"Because I choose Friday to cook dinner myself, mom," I said smiling.

"But now you're older, and you want to hang out with your friends."

"Yeah I know that. So thanks. Really, really thank you! I think It's an awesome idea, and you're awesome, too!"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Just remember that when you are screaming at me because "I'm world's worst mother", all right honey?"

I laughed. "All right, mom. I'll remember. Well, luf joe!"

"Love you too, honey. Be home at ten!"

"Ain't I always? Bye!" I said, and I hung up. Then I searched in my school bag for my purse. I knew it would someday really come in handy to have that thing just sitting in my bag. Now I could leave most of my stuff at Edward's house.

My wallet and keys were already in the little pink purse (Hey, I maybe ain't Barbie, But I ám a girl) so I slid my phone in my jeans pocket and searched for my oversized and super coole sunglasses before I threw by school bag on Edward's bed (he wouldn't mind) and flew to the living room, where he just hung the phone up.

"Are you ready to go?" my jacket hung already over my right arm. Even in the summer, nobody could ever know the weather in Forks.

"I take it your mother gave you permission to go?" Edward asked.

Hell, no. "I didn't call my mother for permission, you smartass. I called to let her know where I would be, and to ask her if she would mind to cook today. I'm sixteen. I have a right to hang out on Friday till ten." I tried to look serious, but failed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. And I think you're here the smartass, miss Swan."

I giggled. "Yeah, sure. Just get your purse so we can go." I smiled like I was as innocent as one of the cute kittens Embry's cat had gotten just one week ago.

Of course Edward didn't need a purse. I'll never figure out how boys keep all their stuff in just their jeans. I think it helps that boys jeans are a lot more baggier. Suddenly there was a little light more or less 5 inches above my head. **(A/N: You know the lights in cartoons when someone gets an idea ;o)** that's why gays do have a purse! Their jeans are too tight and they have too much stuff (just like us girls) to just put everything in the pockets!

Edward looked for his keys and when he had slid them in his pocket, he threw his jacket over his shoulder and grabbed his sunglasses. Damnit, how does someone manage it to even look utterly hot when he takes something from a table?

He smirked over his shoulder back at me and said: "When were you planning to put your shoes on?"

I looked down and saw my pink and white striped socks. Of course I begun to blush immediately, so I looked on the gangway where my shoes were as excuse to keep my head down.

"Were you looking for these?" Edward held my sneakers up (who said you have to wear heels every day?) behind me and smirked once more.

"Thanks," I smiled before I began to grin. Even my stupidities couldn't take me out of my "Yay! Thank God It's Friday! And I'm Going To The Movies With Edward!" mood.

When I had my shoes on, Edward swung the door open and stepped to the side so I could go out first.

He smirked a little. "Do you want your unhealthy dinner at McDonalds or are we going to eat somewhere else?"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome x3**

**~xoxo~**


	8. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter six :p**

**I still have nothing against reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight :(**

* * *

**Previously:**

Edward looked for his keys and when he had slid them in his pocket, he threw his jacket over his shoulder and grabbed his sunglasses. Damnit, how does someone manage it to even look utterly hot when he takes something from a table?

He smirked over his shoulder back at me and said: "When were you planning to put your shoes on?"

I looked down and saw my pink and white striped socks. Of course I begun to blush immediately, so I looked on the gangway where my shoes were as excuse to keep my head down.

"Were you looking for these?" Edward held my sneakers up (who said you have to wear heels every day?) behind me and smirked once more.

"Thanks," I smiled before I began to grin. Even my stupidities couldn't take me out of my "Yay! Thank God It's Friday! And I'm Going To The Movies With Edward!" mood.

When I had my shoes on, Edward swung the door open and stepped to the side so I could go out first.

He smirked a little. "Do you want your unhealthy dinner at McDonalds or are we going to eat somewhere else?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I didn't care that much where we were going to eat, and eventually we ended up at McDonalds. When Edward also paid for my food, I raised an eyebrow at him, but he only smiled innocent.

"It's normal that when a guy and a girl get something to eat, the guy pays," he said when we reached a booth.

"Edward, didn't you know? We _do_ live in the 21th century. Guys don't do that anymore."

"Well-raised guys do," he stated.

"But we aren't on a date," I laughed.

"So?" He smiled.

"And normally you just let me pay for my own food." I frowned now. I didn't want him to spend money on me. He already insisted to pay the tickets for the movie, and we were already riding in _his _car.

"Normally, you pay sometimes for the food we buy, and I pay sometimes for the food we buy."

"But still," I pouted.

"Bella, don't be difficult. It's only some money. Besides, if you want to make this a date, that's okay with me. It just doesn't seem like a good plan, seeing as you are going out with Embry."

"Fine." I sighed. Then I realized what he said. "Hey, what do you mean with "I'm going out with Embry"? Who'd tell you that?" upon that, I begun to blush because I realized he said that he would want to have a date. With me.

"Erm, _you_ did. Why? Was it a "secret"?" now it was his time to raise an eyebrow.

"I _did_?" Well, that was something I had never heard. "When?"

"The day I met you, you and Alice introduced the whole crew to me, remember?"

I nodded.

"Well, you introduced Embry as "your sweetheart"." Just one side of Edward's mouth turned up. It was kinda sexy, but he looked a little sad.

"Erm, Edward, I think I have to tell you about Embry and me…" I begun.

"Did you two broke up?"

"No, Edward," I laughed. "Just shut your mouth for a minute and let me explain."

He raised an eyebrow, again.

"Okay, listen," I continued. "I've known Embry, like I've known most of my friends, since seventh grade. He's very funny, and makes a lot of jokes. I guess we grew to each other because we have the same sort of humor, and we're also born the same date which was sort of cool in 7th grade, and we held our birthday party's always together. We joked that we were going out, and the names we gave each other, like "sweetheart", stuck. In eighth grade he always slapped me on my but, whereupon I'd slap him back, but we're just very good friends. Of course I have barely spoken to him lately, because everyone is studying all the time while you and me are the only ones that can have a little fun. Or loathes of fun, I think."

It was still for a couple seconds. Then Edward sighed a little. "Um, Yeah, I guess that makes sense. It's just stupid I didn't ask you earlier about it."

I laughed a little, although I'm not sure if Edward could tell that, seen the fact I was sure it sounded more like hyperventilating. Me and my charming laughs.

While we were eating, we talked about nothing particularly, but it seemed like the atmosphere was a little strange, different, and almost a little tense. You could tell from a distance that we were both thinking very hard about things, and couldn't hold our attention so much to have a real conversation.

I thought about Edward's behavior and the things he'd said. He'd said he would want to go on a date with me. More or less. And he had seemed almost a little jealous when Embry came up in the conversation.

Then I suddenly thought about the day I met Edward. Hadn't he flirted with me, then? It sure had seemed like he liked me, and I sure liked him. Hell, I liked Edward. I swear I liked him from the very first moment I saw the reddish-brown hair, his perfect formed mouth, and his green, piercing eyes. And that was only the outside. In the short time I had gotten to know Edward, I had gotten a glimpse from his beautiful, funny, gentlemanly, and smart inside and I sure liked it.

I decided that if Edward liked me, things would work out, and I didn't have to worry about it right now, so I putted it apart, to think about when I had time to think about it.

I looked at Edward while we finished our meal. After a short amount of time, he seemed to be done thinking, too. "I think it's time to go," he smiled at me. "I'm sorry I was a little quiet, I was thinking about something and I seemed to be almost forgotten to have a lady with me to entertain."

I giggled. Sometimes it was almost like Edward was from a different time. He was really well raised, very gentlemanly, and sometimes, just sometimes, he seemed to use his really big vocabulary to speak like he was born in the 19th century. It was different, but really attractive.

We walked to the cinema, since the walk was only 5 minutes. Of course I had to fall. At least, I thought, of course, that I was going to fall when I saw the ground come closer quickly. But Edward was just in time to grab me by my shoulders and save me from dirty jeans. Of course it wasn't the first time since I met him that he "saved" me.

After that, he took my hand, and we walked further.

"I'm not going to slip anymore, just so you know." I told him.

"you can never be too sure. Let alone when you are the case." He replied.

"Jerk," I tried not to smile. Of course I failed.

Edward laughed. "Besides, I like holding your hand." He caressed the back of my hand lightly with his thumb.

I giggled. I actually giggled, do you believe that? "I like holding your hand, too." I told him like a three – year – old would tell her name to a stranger.

"Good, because I have no intention of letting your hand go anytime soon," he grinned.

We laughed our asses of during the movie, the story was about a bounty hunter, a man, who had to bring his ex-wife to jail because she insulted a police agent, where upon she didn't show up in the court room. Of course they fell in love again, and that was kinda sweet.

They both had people that were hunting for them, and they helped each other to lose those people and when the man had brought the woman finally to jail, he knocked a police man out, so he could stay with her during her 24-hours in jail.

When we walked back to the car, we talked a little about the film and enjoyed the cool breeze.

We held hands again, and swung our joined hands a little back and forth. Edward just opened his mouth to say something to me, when I felt my phone vibrate. It was Alice.

_Hy yall! Whos cming 2 __the pool 2morrow? Ang, Embry Nd me R riding w/ Emmett. If U R cming we'll just Cya there around noon. Toodles._

"I see we're going to swim tomorrow?" Edward asked. Apparently he had gotten the same text.

"Yeah, I guess."

I felt my phone vibrate once more. I took it out my pocket to find the new text was from Rosalie.

_Bella, __2morrow U R cming 2 right? Ask Edward ;). Xoxo Rose_

I hit the 'reply' button and wrote a response.

_Edward already cms, smartass. If Jazz s cming mb U2 could ride with us. Shall I ask Edward?__ Xo Bells_

She replied almost immediately.

_Dnt worry sis, Jazz already txted him years ago nd its OK. __Why dnt U know? U R w/ him rite now, rite?_

"Is that Jasper you're texting with?" Edward asked.

"Nope, It's Rosalie," I told him.

"That's good, too. Will you tell her that tomorrow they have to be ready to go 11.15 on the dot?"

I laughed. "I hope you don't expect she really will be ready then?"

Edward laughed, too. "Don't think I'm stupid, Bella Swan. I know where the swimming pool is where Alice wants to go and the ride is only half an hour."

"Okay, I'll tell her they have to be ready 11 AM."

_Yes, we R wlkin 2his car rite now. __Edward sais B ready at 11AM! AM Rose, so not 11PM :)! Xo Bells_

We had reached Edwards car and of course, Edward held the door open for me.

I smiled. "Thanks" It was an automatic response. Hey, Edward wasn't the only proper raised person present.

Rosalie had send me a text, again.

_Talk 4 urself, Ms Fuckin Barbie Princess. Xo _

Rosalie is lunatic. There is nothing more to say about that.

* * *

**They're going to swim :)! I think btw that this story is kinda running slow so I'm going to write chapter 7 right now, at least y'all can read further quickly.**

**Today I'm uploading the first chapter of "Soultwins" and the second of "When Jacob Sought Love" :)!**

**~Bubaayy x3**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, just this plot. I like to play with Stephenie Meyer's dolls.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Is that Jasper you're texting with?" Edward asked.

"Nope, It's Rosalie," I told him.

"That's good, too. Will you tell her that tomorrow they have to be ready to go 11.15 on the dot?"

I laughed. "I hope you don't expect she really will be ready then?"

Edward laughed, too. "Don't think I'm stupid, Bella Swan. I know where the swimming pool is where Alice wants to go and the ride is only half an hour."

"Okay, I'll tell her they have to be ready 11 AM."

_Yes, we R wlkin 2his car rite now. __Edward sais B ready at 11AM! AM Rose, so not 11PM :)! Xo Bells_

We had reached Edwards car and of course, Edward held the door open for me.

I smiled. "Thanks" It was an automatic response. Hey, Edward wasn't the only proper raised person present.

Rosalie had send me a text, again.

_Talk 4 urself, Ms Fuckin Barbie Princess. Xo_

Rosalie is lunatic. There is nothing more to say about that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"ROSE! Are you finally ready? It's already 11.30!" I yelled the next day at the bottom from the stairs to my sister. Jasper, Edward and me were already watching SpongeBob for half an hour. "We're going to be fucking late!"

Rosalie yelled back to me. "Bella, don't be an idiot. The ride is only half an hour, I may be pretty, but I am _not _stupid."

"Shut. Up!" I almost screeched. "That's why we have to leave_ now_!" She was so not going to ruin our day, just because she cared more about her appearance. "What could possibly make you take so long to get dressed to go for a _swim_?"

I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle in the living room.

"Calm down, I'm already done." Rosalie was walking down the stairs in the most ridiculous outfit you could pick when you went to the swimming pool. "See?" she smiled.

"For God's sake, Rose, How in hell are you going to take that dress of in one of those little cubicles?" I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

She waved it away. "Don't be ridiculous, I'll manage."

Edward and Jasper appeared out of the living room. I couldn't hear Spongebob talking anymore, so I guessed they had turned the TV off.

"You ready to go, Rose?" Asked Edward.

"Just give me a minute." She vanished to her room again. All three of us sighed, deeply.

I looked over at Edward. He was so hot just while he leaned against the side of the stairs. He was wearing a simple tee and jeans, but on him, they looked like they had been made to fit him exactly, and make him even more delicious. His reddish-brown hair was messy as always, and his pink lips were full and tempting.

I didn't dare to look at his eyes. Maybe he'd discover I was practically undressing him with my eyes. This sort of moments, when he'd stare in the depth, busily thinking, belonged to my favorite sort.

I would read him, and wondering what he was thinking. I could marvel at his beauty without Edward self knowing, and smile at everything that made him Edward. His slightly crooked nose, the ever mysteriousness of his green eyes, his dazzling smile and his amazing sense of humor were only just the very top of the mountain of perfection named Edward Cullen.

I pretended I was playing with my phone, while I was ogling Edward. He was talking and joking with Jasper. Right now the conversation was about some car brand I didn't knew. Edward was laughing, while thoughtless a little playing with the keys in his hands. I peeked at his fingers. Even those looked perfect.

"Rose! You done?" Jasper now yelled in the direction of Rose her room. I jumped 5 feet in the sky whereby he and Edward looked at me as if I was crazy. I never claimed I wasn't.

"5 Seconds!" She told us. I silently prayed Rose meant 5 seconds on the clock rather than 5 seconds in her imaginary world.

Weird enough, within 20 seconds she actually already walked down the stairs. I sighed. Finally.

"Rose, why are you walking as if the world will stop turning and wait for you to go on again till you're actually lying in the pool?" I had to ask. I mean, my father's grandma could order a pizza faster. And she was dead.

Sure enough, Rose rolled her eyes. Furthermore, she ignored me. Probably for the best, because I was right, she _was _slow. What was she going to say to me? Your head's like a monkey's ass? Well, that would really hurt me..

"Bye mum," I yelled really hard. "Love you."

Rose raised her eyebrow at me – I don't get why she does that so often lately.. it's _my_ thing! – and covered demonstrative her ears with her hands.

My mother's voice came from somewhere in the house, probably my parents study. "Goodbye, my darlings! Be sure one of you has a key, I might be at the mall when you come back." I rolled my eyes. "Love y'all," she called in an okie twang.

I laughed. Maybe we weren't by blood related, Sue was just as crazy as I was.

In the car, I rumbled between Edward's CD's. I knew exactly what I wanted. Sure enough, Green Day's 21st Century Breakdown was the last CD I pulled out the CD box. I asked Edward why that was, half just so I could hear his voice.

"We listened it only a week ago." I told him.

Edward looked at the CD in my hands. "Erm, yeah, I took them all out this morning. I replaced the CD's I rarely ever listen to with new ones."

"Okay," I smiled. "You mind if I put this one on?"

Edward never minded, but like you know, I'm raised to ask so. He shook his head and gave me his crooked smile. I almost forgot what I wanted to do with the CD before I did so. I took care the first song was skipped, because I thought it was annoying. At the first tones of the next song made my day better all over again. Jasper, Edward and I sang along with the CD the whole ride long. Only Rose didn't, apparently she was too busy with texting Emmett.

Then one of my favorite songs from the CD was played, and I forgot I was irritated with her. I didn't know why I liked it so much, it made me sad.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating_

I guess I sort of liked it, because it made me think of life, and love. Maybe that sounds weird, but it makes sense, in a way. Although I think love _is_ worth it to die for. Well, _real _love.

_Does the pain weighs out all the pride  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins_

I listened a lot to this song when I had broken up with Jake. Of course, I was the one who told the other it was over, but it was still difficult for me. I had trusted him, I had loved him, and most important, I had given him my heart, and when he threw it back at me, it had a hole in it.

Time had healed it, but the place where the wound had been was still sensitive. And I'd rather not test it again.

Suddenly I wanted to listen to something else. I searched for the Eclipse Soundtrack CD I'd put between Edward's CD's ones and was glad when I found it almost immediately.

"I'm sorry guys, I just want to listen to one song, since we're almost at the pool."

" 'S okay," Edward replied. "Watcha gonna listen?"

"You'll see," I smiled mischievously, I knew everyone in the car liked this song.

I turned the volume up. Everyone acknowledged the song immediately. I began the first line.

"_After tonight, who'll knows where we'll be tomorrow_"

Edward completed my sentence.

"_What if we'll never hear again_"

Jasper grinned and continued.

"_After tonight, this will be a lifetime ago_"

Rose sighed and rolled with her eyes, but decided to act like a normal person (Or at least as normal as a _Swan_ can be.) She sang.

"_So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red_"

We grinned like we were idiots but sang the rest of the song just together.

_And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
Stop stop stop the clocks from turning  
Stop this night from fading away_

_This time is ours  
If I could hold this moment in my hands  
I'd stop the world from moving  
I'd stop the clocks form turning_

_This time is ours  
Inside a frozen memory of us  
And we are motionless, motionless_

I knew what the text for the next stanza was, and I glanced to Edward. Our eyes met, but when I felt my cheeks burn I acted as if the car before us had really interesting wheels, while I tried to cover my left cheek with my hair. My curls were stubborn, though, and they didn't want to hang for my cheek. Well, it would've looked weird, anyway.

_You're like a dream  
That I have just awoken from  
Fading away, just out of reach  
And we are here  
But I already miss you  
Even as you're l__aying next to me_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

My plan was certainly not to wait till Rose was done dress-wrestling, so I quickly took my baby-doll dress – a simple sun dress is easy when you're going to do something where you have to take you clothes off – off and got as fast as I could to the pool, before she could ask me to wait for her. Luckily, I had been smart enough to wear my swimwear under my dress. If Rose would ask where I had been, I'd tell her that I was under the impression she was already done and gone because I'd taken much time myself.

I practically ran to the showers and almost bumped into Jasper, who walked in the opposite direction.

"What are you going to do at the cubicles?" I asked. "Did you forget something in your locker?"

Jasper told me something we both knew already fourteen years. "You really have to know everything, huh."

So I raised my eyebrow.

"If you want to know, I forgot Edward. He gave his bracelet to me for a sec, because forgot something in his car. At least, that's what I think. But I have the thing still, and I think he might need his locker."

The plastic-or-something bracelet they gave you at the entrance, was the only thing you could use to open your locker. Jasper waved at this moment with Edwards bracelet to me.

"I can give it to him. I still have to grab an elastic for my hair, anyway." I lied smoothly.

" 'Kay," my brother told me. Jeez, so much for a simple 'thanks'. Well, actually, I should thank _him_, but he didn't have to know that.

With a big smile on my face I ran towards the lockers and cubicles. "Edward? Where are you?"

With a grin on his face he stepped out of a cubicle close to my left. I hadn't expected he was so close and I frightened.

"Are we a little jumpy today?" He laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were playing hide-and-seek."

I screwed my face up and mumbled to the floor. "I thought you might need your bracelet."

"My what?" he looked at the plastic strap in my hand. "Oh, yeah, thank you."

I smiled and held it up for him. When he wanted to take it, I let it fall, accidentally. But he was fast and grabbed it before it reached the ground. Too bad I wanted to do the same thing, and we bumped with our heads against each other. Ow, that was going to leave a mark.

I rubbed my head. "I'm sorry," I looked at Edward with big eyes, afraid that he was hurt as well. Darn it, how clumsy can you possibly be? Every time Edward was around me, I made him hurt. Translation: by now, he had to be almost as black and blue as I normally was.

Luckily, he laughed. I hoped he wouldn't get a bump out of it. "It's okay Bella, don't look at me as if you just shoot me accidentally. I should be used to your clumsiness by now, shouldn't I?"

I turned one corner of my mouth up, but realizing it would rather make me look like a idiot than make me look as hot as it made Edward, I turned the other corner up, too, and laughed happily at him.

Then Edward looked at the rest of my body and whistled approvingly at what he saw. I was glad I had found a nice monokini. It was baby blue with a red sort of pattern, I thought it was cute. Apparently Edward thought so, too. That made me even happier. I didn't know what I should say, so I just giggled.

The elastics for my hair long forgotten, we walked towards the showers and after that we jumped in the recreation bathe. Alice immediately swum to me and whispered.

"Omigod! Where were you all? Where is Rose? Look at Embry and Leah! " she chirped.

"Alice," I begged her. "Breath."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but have you seen Embry and Leah?" she turned my head to the right and I could see Embry and the beautiful tanned girl somewhere in a corner from the pool, very cozy indeed.

I grinned. "I don't think he'll talk much with anyone besides Leah today." I was so happy for him. Leah was smart, pretty and very nice. I hoped it would work out.

On that moment we saw Emmett walking to the lockers and cubicles. What was he going to do there? I voiced my question.

"Emmett said he had to go to the toilet." Jasper said. I hadn't even noticed he'd swum to us, too.

"But the toilet's _that_ way." I pointed to what was practically the opposite direction.

"Emmett _knows_ that," Alice told me. "He's going to Rose, obviously."

"Ooh." I grinned. "Well, let's not disturb them, shall we?"

Alice grinned wickedly.

"Well, I see we'll have to entertain ourselves, because the others seem to be busy," Edward declared.

"Yeah, where's Angela, anyway?" I asked Alice, since she'd said in her text that Angela would ride with Emmett and her.

"Ow, uhm, Ben is sick, and Angela is going to sit the whole day beside his bed or something," Alice rolled her eyes. Yeah, that really sounded like something Angela would do. On the other side, Now I knew Edward, I didn't think I would've had much fun if he wouldn't be able to make it. So I got her point.

I decided to change the subject. We weren't here to gossip about our friends, so I chose safe over sorry and called: "Who wants to go down the water slide!"

Alice yelled. "Yeah! Let's go down the water slide!"

I laughed to her ridiculous behavior. Then I called: "The last one pays chips for us four!," and pushed Edward underwater. I swam to the water slide as fast as I could. Fortunately, I could swim the fastest of all my friends. I only didn't know how fast Edward could swim. When I reached the edge of the pool, I scrambled on the side and run as fast but careful as I could to the slide.

Of course I slipped. I prepared myself to land on the slippery floor, but two hands grabbed me by my waist and put me with my foot on the floor again. I turned around to thank Edward, but he grinned and ran away. I startled, but saw Jasper and Alice right behind me and started to chase Edward.

Of course, I couldn't get a hold of him after that. But I _was_ second. Alice got a lead on Jasper by pretending she fell. She would hang to his neck and arm as if she'd stumbled and when he turned around to ask if she was okay, she pulled him down and chased me, as fast as she could.

That's how Jasper bought us chips.

We really had a fun time and we indeed, just as Alice and Edward had said, didn't saw much from Emmett, Rosalie, Embry and Leah, but we hadn't less fun because of it.

"You coming with me in the sauna?" Edward asked suddenly when we were alone for a couple of minutes.

I tried to dispel the image of a hot, sweating Edward, together with me alone, in the sauna… "Yeah, sure." I smiled before I swam away when I felt my cheeks burn. Edward caught up with me and pulled my leg back when I almost swam past the little stairs that lead to the side.

I laughed, but got a gulp chlorine water in. Yuk. I spat it out and made myself long, with stretched legs and arms, so I would lower to the bottom of the pool. Edward was already on the little stairs-thingy. In my way down, I pulled Edwards legs with me. At least, that was the plan. But I definitely shocked when I grabbed the pipes of Edwards swimming trunks. I let go of them, but it was already too late. Edward was showing his whole butt to everyone in the pool, not to mention his thingamabob to everyone _not_ in the pool. Was I mentally ill? For god sakes, why the heck did I have to give this utterly hot boy a trauma?

"I'm s-so sorry," I whispered.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG :| xD**

**I'll try to update ASAP :)**

**And I'd love it if people would be so kind to let me know what they think about the story so far :)**

**You can see Bella's monokini on my profile ^^.**

**~xoxo~**

**Ps. Check also my other stories out :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Like everyone here, I Do Not Own Twilight, just this plot is my own. I like to play with Stephenie Meyer's dolls. Watch me. **

**www glamourvanity com/spotlight/twilight-dolls-are-most-expensive-in-the-world/**

**I'm content, this is the longest chapter so far, and I bet they only will grew longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously:**

Alice yelled. "Yeah! Let's go down the water slide!"

I laughed to her ridiculous behavior. Then I called: "The last one pays chips for us four!," and pushed Edward underwater. I swam to the water slide as fast as I could. Fortunately, I could swim the fastest of all my friends. I only didn't know how fast Edward could swim. When I reached the edge of the pool, I scrambled on the side and run as fast but careful as I could to the slide.

Of course I slipped. I prepared myself to land on the slippery floor, but two hands grabbed me by my waist and put me with my foot on the floor again. I turned around to thank Edward, but he grinned and ran away. I startled, but saw Jasper and Alice right behind me and started to chase Edward.

Of course, I couldn't get a hold of him after that. But I _was_ second. Alice got a lead on Jasper by pretending she fell. She would hang to his neck and arm as if she'd stumbled and when he turned around to ask if she was okay, she pulled him down and chased me, as fast as she could.

That's how Jasper bought us chips.

We really had a fun time and we indeed, just as Alice and Edward had said, didn't saw much from Emmett, Rosalie, Embry and Leah, but we hadn't less fun because of it.

"You coming with me in the sauna?" Edward asked suddenly when we were alone for a couple of minutes.

I tried to dispel the image of a hot, sweating Edward, together with me alone, in the sauna… "Yeah, sure." I smiled before I swam away when I felt my cheeks burn. Edward caught up with me and pulled my leg back when I almost swam past the little stairs that lead to the side.

I laughed, but got a gulp chlorine water in. Yuk. I spat it out and made myself long, with stretched legs and arms, so I would lower to the bottom of the pool. Edward was already on the little stairs-thingy. In my way down, I pulled Edwards legs with me. At least, that was the plan. But I definitely shocked when I grabbed the pipes of Edwards swimming trunks. I let go of them, but it was already too late. Edward was showing his whole butt to everyone in the pool, not to mention his thingamabob to everyone _not_ in the pool. Was I mentally ill? For god sakes, why the heck did I have to give this utterly hot boy a trauma?

"I'm s-so sorry," I whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

My summer vacation was boring. As in really, really boring. Rose and Emmett were "having fun" the whole day while Jasper and Alice were "getting to know each other". Two things I didn't want to know details about.

Embry was on vacation, and he had taken all my fun along with him. Edward wouldn't talk to me, so he wasn't an option either. I thought he was a little overreacting. I mean, of course it wasn't really what you call a nice experience. But everyone had long forgotten about it and I had offered my apologizes for over a million times. I couldn't see one reason for him to act to me like he did. And I thought he acted ridiculous. But it hurt me deep down inside that he didn't even answered his calls, or one of the texts I was sending him.

Of course weren't all my friends unavailable, but I just wasn't in the mood to have real fun. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and read my books, because nothing else could held my attention. But I didn't want Sue to worry for me, so I tried to cover it up a little. I baked pies and cakes, and helped her with cooking supper even when it wasn't my turn. I went to the supermarket for the tiniest things, and would quickly buy a large coffee at Starbucks on the way back.

I cleaned the house and washed the dishes to fill my time. When I couldn't think of things to get me busy, I retreated myself with a book.

I knew that Sue saw I behaved differently, but she wisely choose to let me be. Sue knew, as my mother, when I just wanted to be left alone for a little while and when I wanted to talk about what had upset me. Not that she didn't knew. She saw that me and Edward didn't have fun with each other anymore, so she knew it had to do with him. Perhaps that is why she baked the pies in the first pace.

"Bella, honey, are you doing something important?" Sue called to my room.

"What? Oh, nope mom. Do you want me to do something for you?" I answered.

"Yes please, but only if you want to, honey."

"Yeah, sure. I haven't really something to do, anyway." I told my mom while I walked downstairs. I hugged her. "What do you want me to do?"

"You know I just baked apple-pies, right?" She said. I nodded. "Well, I wanted to bring Esme one of the pies, but Sam just called to ask if I could pick Claire up as fast as possible , since Emily is having contractions… "

Claire was Sam and Emily's 2-year old daughter, and I knew from my mother that Emily was 38 weeks pregnant with a baby boy.

"Is Emily having her boy today? That must be so nice for her!" Now I was really beaming. I loved babies. What's not to love?

My mother was happy, too. "Yeah, it is. but since I promised to be there at 2 PM, I wanted to ask you to bring that pie to Esme's, before it's cold and tell here I'll drop by with Claire later this afternoon. Will you do that for me?"

Shit, I'd have to see mister I – don't – talk – to – Bella – because – I'm – a – big – baby.

I gave Sue a kiss on her cheek. "Of course I will!" I said enthusiastically. "Now hurry up, you don't want Sam to miss Emily giving their baby birth because he is waiting for you to pick Claire up, do you? I'll get my keys from my purse upstairs and will bring the pie immediately!"

My mom laughed. "Okay, okay! Well, I'll see you later, honey, I'm gone!"

"Bye mum!"

Well, great. Let's hope Edward wasn't home, because I didn't want to see him being angry on me some more.

I grabbed my keys out of my purse, just like I'd said, and putted some flip-flops on. Then I flew out of the door, almost forgetting the pie.

"Hey Bella! So nice to see you! How are you?" Esme was truly happy to see me. I was a little ashamed of myself. I now saw her as a second mother rather than some sort of aunt, but I'd barely seen her the last few weeks. I could've paid a little visit, so what if Edward was angry with me?

I smiled. "Hey Esme, I'm good, thank you. How are you? I brought you a pie of my mom's. "

"Oh, darling," she told me, unconsciously completely ignoring my question. "You shouldn't have. Come in, then I'll cut you a piece and get you a cup of coffee."

I was gladly surprised that Esme knew I preferred coffee over tee, but that is beside the point.

I followed her to the kitchen. I didn't hear sounds that proved that someone else, like Edward, might be at home. I hoped strongly that that was true.

After Esme gave me the promised cup of coffee, she started to cut the pie in pieces.

"Edward," she called. "Do you want pie?"

"'Kay mom," sounded the muffled sound of Edwards voice from upstairs.

_Shit, shit shit. Why did he have to be here?_

_Well, it's his house, smartass._

_But still. Why isn't he hanging out with, I don't care who? Why does he have to be here to ignore me and be mad at me for nothing?_

"I'm not going to bring it to you, if that was what you thought," Esme told Edward when she didn't hear him walking down the stairs.

"Be there in a sec," was his short answer.

On that moment, I heard the telephone rang off. _No, no, nooo. Damnit, please just ignore the damn thing! _I silently prayed. I hoped Esme would get my mental message.

Of course she didn't.

"I'm sorry hon, I'll be right back. But Edward's going to give you company in the spare time."

_Yeah, as if you don't know we don't talk anymore. But I __know you mean well. _

I nodded and smiled politely. It couldn't be that worse, right? Why would I be afraid to talk to Edward, especially while we were alone?

When Esme was only talking on the phone for a second or thirty, I could hear Edward close the door to his room before he spurted down the stairs. When he saw his mother on the phone in the living room, he decided to get himself a piece, instead of waiting till she was done. That is when he saw me.

I knew it instantly when Edward realized it was me, because he stopped in his tracks when he realized there was someone else in the kitchen, looked careful at my shoes, and walked further as if he hadn't seen me when he recognized the shoes as mine.

_Toddler__._

"Edward," I began. "I'm really sorry, you _know_ that."

I waited for a sort of response.

And I waited.

"I really don't understand why you are behaving this way." I continued. "You could at least _talk_ to me._ Please_." I looked hopelessly at him, but he was just arranging the piece apple-pie on a cute little dish. As if there was no one else. As if I didn't exist for him. Still.

"Edward! It was an accident! How can we possibly make things up when you don't even want to talk to me?" Meanwhile I was really getting desperate to just hear him talk to me. To let me know that I still existed. But even that was too much to ask, apparently. I was starting to get freakishly annoyed with him. Who the hell did he think he was? Why did he had to put airs on like that?

I told him so. "I think that you're over-exaggerating. How can I ever… I mean, how can we ever… you know what? Just forget it. Just let me know when you're talking to me again."

I couldn't think of anything more to say to him. He was behaving so idiotic that it almost made me mad. _Boys!_

Edward took his pie and a cup of coffee and went to his room again. _Good._ I'd had enough of this. But he didn't even let me know that he'd heard me or something. _Ass._

_Asshole. Buttfucker. __Monkeyhead. _

I almost wanted to cry. My clumsiness always brought me in the middle of the most awkward and ugly situations.

"Everything all right here, dear?" Esme asked me.

_Shit. Laugh, you idiot!_

I putted a happy smile on. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Is this new coffee? It tastes different, but delicious."

Maybe the change of subject was a little too obvious. But then again, Esme said nothing about it, so maybe it wasn't. But I thought she just had decided to let me get away with it.

"You noticed it!" she was happily surprised. "Edward and his dad didn't say a thing about it. But then again, they're men."

We laughed a little.

"In parentheses, I'm sorry I took a while, on the phone. It was someone from…"

"It doesn't matter, really," I interrupted her. "But I should get going, I would vacuum the house before my mom comes home with Claire." A little lie didn't hurt one, right? Besides, on this moment I wasn't really comfortable in this house anymore. _Thanks, dude! _

At home, I decided to actually do vacuum the house. It wasn't like I was in the mood to hang out with somebody, anyway. Or like there was somebody that wanted to hang out with me, at the moment. Besides, with me doing something useful, I could take my mind off this weird thing with Edward. That was rather pleasant. So when I was done vacuuming, I did the dishes as well, and when I looked TV a little while later, my mother and Claire walked the room in. My mother happily surprised.

I played a while with Claire, and when she did a little nap, I offered my mom that I would cook supper.

"But sweetheart, I bet you haven't had time for yourself since I sent you to Esme's. don't you want to read, or whatever you like, instead of cooking?"

"Mom, I really like to cook. Especially when I am not busy with homework, or talking on the phone with Alice, you know what I mean? Besides, I bet you've had a pretty hectic day, yourself."

She sighed, but I knew I had talked her over already.

"Alright honey, but promise me to call if you'd like some help."

"Sure, sure. Now go relaxing." I gave her a little push in the direction of her study. That's where she kept her pc, and almost all her relaxing she did there.

Cooking supper kept my mind off things some more. It was great. But it still sat in the corner of my mind, gnawing at me.

In the evening, I quickly decided to call it a night. Alice and Jasper gave me a weird look, not to mention my parents. Alice and Jasper were hanging out here tonight. Rosalie and Emmett were out.

I tried to brush my teeth quickly and thorough at the same time, and after I'd washed my face, I looked for my phone to connect it to his charger. The moment I pulled it out my jeans pocket – my jeans were laying on the floor where I'd threw my clothes ten minutes ago – I got a message. My phone said it was from Edward and my heart stood still.

_Mb u r rite. Sry I ws ignrng u erlier._

Well, he was booking progress. But no matter how much effort it took, I didn't reply.

The next day Angela called me to ask if I wanted to hang out. Angela had a calm and nice nature, so I told her that it would be fun and agreed that she just could come to my house and we could do whatever we would feel like.

We talked for a while about nothing in particular, and it was nice to catch up with her. Her relationship with Ben was still going well and her mother had gotten two boys last month.

After a couple of hours, we decided to go to the mall. I was aching for a Frappuccino, and we could do some coat-shopping. Because we both love coats, provided that they're pretty and good-fitting.

When we were actually sitting down to drink, the conversation centered around Edward. I told Angela what had happened in the pool, but she already knew, what didn't surprise me. I told her also how strange he acted towards me since and showed her the text he'd sent me last night.

We walked in the direction of the parking lot, to Angela's car.

"So, you like him." She said.

"If I like Edward? Ehm…" I colored immediately crimson.

"It wasn't a question, but a statement."

I thought about it for a second.

"Why are you thinking about?" she asked incredulously. "You like Edward Cullen. Period."

"Yeah, I think you're right," I told her hesitantly. There was no point in denying. Besides, Angela would keep it to herself.

It had begun to rain, so we walked faster to Angela's car.

"I'm just going to drop you off at home," she told me. "And then I'm going to help my mom out with the boys. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course," I assured her. "Whatever is fine with you, I'm okay with it. And I'm sure my mom's got enough to do for me at home." Actually, my mom wouldn't ask me for many things for months, since I had helped her with practically everything in the house you can think of this vacation. She wanted me to have fun. That is, as long as I was going to do my best at school from now on.

"Um, Bella? I don't think I can drive along that enormous truck…" Angela had stopped the car behind some truck in Esme's street, don't ask me why it was there.

"Oh, that's okay Ang, I'll just walk from here."

"You sure? I can drive via an other way to your street…" she looked at me.

"It's fine, I don't want to be a pain." I smiled my tooth bare. "Besides, I'll only get wet, nothing wrong with that, from time to time." Alright, that sounded a little wrong.

I did not look behind me to wave her goodbye, but I was sure Angela would understand…

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of what I hoped was my house. Seen the fact that I looked to the ground to be sure I wouldn't slip and fall – not to mention the fact that it rained as if somebody was throwing an endlessly filled bucket with water over me – I didn't exactly see everything, and of course, I ran into somebody else who was running to be freed of the rain.

"I'm sorry!" I told the stranger.

"I'm sorry," he told me at the same time.

Of course, it _had_ to be Edward. It just _had_ to be. Karma hated me, through and through. _Please, God, tell me what I've done in a previous life to deserve this?_ Was that too gushy?

Edward looked at me and walked further to his house. I stood there for a second, and ran further.

When I was home, I ran upstairs, to my room and stood still. _And now?_ I changed my mind, ran outside again, the rain in. I ran straight to Edward's house, and rang the bell.

He opened the door and let me in. He walked without a word to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass fruit juice.

I had followed Edward.

"Do you want some, too?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that would be alright." I answered. _What was I going to do next? Help! Why am I here in the first place?_

"So, what do you want?" He asked when he'd put my glass in front of me.

I thought about that. I think a lot lately.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well," he began. "I tried to climb out of the pool, and then you…"

"That's not what I mean," I interrupted him.

"Well, what _do_ you mean?" Edward asked me calmly.

"I don't know…" I hesitated. Angela had come with this idea, and it actually could be what was actually bothering Edward. "But I think there happened something much the same as this when you were younger, and that that made a big impact on, well, you." I looked questioning at Edward, but he looked at his drink glass.

I continued. "And that that's partly the reason why you're reacting so badly on this whole thing." It really surprised me that Edward hadn't threw me out yet. But hey, that he hadn't done it (yet) didn't mean he wasn't planning so. "So? Is that what is going on?"

He slowly diverted his eyes from the juice to, um, my direction. He still didn't want to look directly at me.

"When I was thirteen, I was bullied by a group of really, really mean chicks." He hesitated. There was a lot of hesitating today. "It was kinda awful, and I'm not gonna say too much about it."

_Now_ he looked directly in my eyes.

"After a long time, they suddenly played nice to me. They acted like they wanted to be my friends. And I know I was stupid, but I believed them. Long story short, I went with them to the pool one day, and, let's say they made a fool out of me. "

Now we were both quiet.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Really, I'm sorry. And I didn't want to make you remember those awful girls. It's just, you know I'm clumsy. And for a second I thought I had your legs, what was my intention, but after the second second, it was too late." I buried my head in my arms. this was more shame than what I could live through.

Edward just drank his juice and said nothing in return. I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable now. This silence was kind of awkward and I had the feeling Edward would rather see me leave than come. _Yeah, and why would _that_ be?_

"I think my mom's wondering where the hell I'm hanging out." I said, glad to be rid from the silence, even if it was for two seconds.

"Take an umbrella from the hallway. It's raining harder."

At least he was being polite. "Thanks," I told him gratefully. "I'll return it tomorrow."

"I'll see you around." Edward stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

"Bye," I was glad to go. We both needed to think a little while. Perhaps I would text or call him in a week, but then again I could better pay a visit. It was better to have this talk while able to see each other. And we lived but three minutes away from each other.

I again tried to get my mind of things related to Edward, with music and a good book. I let my mom cook, knowing she enjoyed it too, from time to time.

During dinner, I acted happy and nice to everyone, knowing that my room was only but the minutes the dinner would last away, and I didn't had to hold up a charade, up there.

When I was finally on my room again, I cleaned it up a little, and a little became a lot, because I especially like to clean when I'm mad, or sad, or just feeling down. Maybe it's a bad sign that my room's so neat, if you look at it from that way.

_Maybe, maybe did Edward think you wasn't making an accident. Maybe he was thinking you got the story out of, let's say, Esme – or Sue for that matter, since they're BFF's – and __then decided to be so nice to make him remember the nice time he had when he was thirteen. _

_But why the hell would he think that?_

_Because he's a boy, and boys are stupid._

_But _that_ stupid?_

The voices in my head were right, and I had to find out if he'd thought that I could be that crude, so I thanked the lord for cell phones, and sent Edward a simple, short message.

_I didn't knew_

I waited for at least two whole hours. I already lay in my bed, reading so I would stay awake (Yeah, that's right, reading doesn't only work to fall asleep, it's just what you want – to sleep or not – that it'll help you with.) when I felt and heard my phone vibrating.

_I know tht._

I doubted that. Hell, I needed to know more than that information. It wasn't even information, actually.

_Ws tht wht u thot? T ws an aCdnt. Im rly sry._

I apologized for what was maybe the thousandth time.

Edward didn't answer that one. _I take it you _did_ think I could be such a bitch, buddy._

And _that_ didn't make me happy.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible, but I also want to keep my other stories going, so maybe it'll take a week :)**

**BTW I will never, ever, put an authors note as a chapter again. I'm sorry :] (doesn't mean I wouldn't like reviews...)**

**~xoxo~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Like everyone here, I Do Not Own Twilight, just this plot is my own. I like to play with Stephenie Meyer's dolls.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

When I was finally on my room again, I cleaned it up a little, and a little became a lot, because I especially like to clean when I'm mad, or sad, or just feeling down. Maybe it's a bad sign that my room's so neat, if you look at it from that way.

_Maybe, maybe did Edward think you wasn't making an accident. Maybe he was thinking you got the story out of, let's say, Esme – or Sue for that matter, since they're BFF's – and then decided to be so nice to make him remember the nice time he had when he was thirteen._

_But why the hell would he think that?_

_Because he's a boy, and boys are stupid._

_But_that_stupid?_

The voices in my head were right, and I had to find out if he'd thought that I could be that crude, so I thanked the lord for cell phones, and sent Edward a simple, short message.

_I didn't knew_

I waited for at least two whole hours. I already lay in my bed, reading so I would stay awake (Yeah, that's right, reading doesn't only work to fall asleep, it's just what you want – to sleep or not – that it'll help you with.) when I felt and heard my phone vibrating.

_I know tht._

I doubted that. Hell, I needed to know more than that information. It wasn't even information, actually.

_Ws tht wht u thot? __T ws an aCdnt. Im rly sry._

I apologized for what was maybe the thousandth time.

Edward didn't answer that one. _I take it you_did_think I could be such a bitch, buddy._

And _that_ didn't make me happy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Bella, you can't stay home for the whole summer!" Alice exclaimed while she painted her toenails. "You should go out more, have fun! Look at me! I'm having the best time of my life."

"Who said I can't?" I asked. "Besides, last week, I went to the mall with Angela. And maybe I don't want to have the best time of my life."

"Bella, what is the mall? The mall is where you hang out when you are early out of school and you don't know what to do for example. I bet you didn't even once went out of town this year."

I just ignored her. Yeah, of course she was having the best time of her life, she didn't like a boy that was mentally ill. _Monkeyhead._

"Just come with Jasper and me to the movies tomorrow. It'll do you good. I promise. It's supposed to be a good one." She tried.

"but why the hell would I come with you two lovebirds to _the movies_? Why would I want to go to _the movies_ if I can watch the porn movie that will be playing next to me? And why would I spill money on some _movie_ I just can download from the internet?"

She sighed. "Bella, I'm not going through this. You know, and I know, that I will win in the end, anyway. So stop trying to argue with me. You give me a headache."

"Yeah right. _I _give _you_ a headache. _Fine_." I gave her the death glare. "If I'm going to agree – don't smile 'cause I said if – I'm doing it only because otherwise I have to be in the same house as Rosalie and Emmett the whole day, and those two are way worse than you." That was a lie, I could do whatever I want to do so in fact, I didn't even have to be in the house, but I'd rather told her that than admit that she would win the argue anyway.

"So you're coming?" she barely could held her smile back.

I sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm coming with y'all to the movies."

"It's going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed. She neither clapped her hands nor jumped up and down, but it was eerily close.

"Fun for you Alice, not for me. Don't forget that. And consider me, please." I warned her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I will." She had started painting her other foot.

"Seriously, it's my brother we are talking about, I mean it! I don't want to be able to hear him moaning while kissing my best friend!"

"He's your cousin, technically. But all right, I hear you."

I rolled my eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alice, make a choice. You already _have_ Jasper so it doesn't really matter what you're wearing as long as it's not ugly."

"Bella, you're way of the road. As in, really wrong. A woman never stops fighting for her man. Even when he's as faithful as Jasper."

I sighed and just took care to text Jasper that Alice was being, well, Alice, and we would be a little late.

Of course we were late, and I was glad Jasper had already bought the tickets for Alice and me.

"Edward's already standing in the line to buy popcorn. Are you two coming?" He asked us, but more looking at Alice, naturally.

"In, a minute, I have to go to the toilet, but I'll be quick. Alice, you are coming with me, aren't you?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Bet you, I have to put on some more mascara myself." She smiled brightly. I couldn't tell whether it was from nervousness or not, because she always was as enthusiastic.

"But you are already beautiful," Jasper protested.

Alice smiled lovingly at him. "I'm going with Bella to the bathroom either way, so might as well perfect my lashes."

"well, hurry up then," Jasper grinned. "Love you."

"Miss you already," Alice kissed him briefly.

I was getting impatient. "Come on then, the faster we're back, the faster you'll see your honey."

Jasper laughed as Alice rolled her eyes at him as if saying that I was an idiot.

I pulled her to the toilets, so I would have a chance to scream to her.

"You invited EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I barely had closed the door behind us and screamed as hard as I dared without fearing people – or just Jasper or Edward – would be able to hear us on the outside. I was terribly mad at Alice.

"Well, actually," she said calmly, "Jasper invited him."

"But why haven't you told me!"

"Because you wouldn't come if I did." Alice said. I swear she almost said "Duh" after that, but swallowed the word, because she knew how mad I would get.

"Of course I wouldn't have come if I knew Edward would be here. You know that. Why are you doing this?" I almost sounded desperate now.

"Because… you know, I'm going to say nothing more about 'why'. Just that maybe you won't be thankful now, but you will later. Give him a chance, I thought he apologized for his weird behavior?"

"Yeah, but…" I didn't knew. I just was afraid that spending time with Edward, would make him angry at me for something stupid, again. I was clumsy, and that made people angry, because when they were around me, they would become victims of my clumsiness.

"Yes, he did, but I don't know, all right! I don't know why I don't want to talk to him, and I don't know why when I see him I forget that. He just hurt me pretty much when he acted like I didn't existed. " I told Alice at last.

She sighed. "I know what you mean. But I also think, no, I _know_, because I see it in your behavior, that deep down inside, you are crazy about him. And that's the reason you feel so hurt. And, that's also the reason you need to look for a way to forgive him he hurt you, otherwise you won't be able to go on and leave it behind you."

"Whatever. Well, I think Jasper is waiting for us outside, so let's get going. You really don't need to put mascara on. Your lashes are long and thick themselves."

"Jasper… _and _Edward are waiting for us outside," Alice reminded me.

I ignored her and pulled her out of the toilets again. She immediately danced to jasper.

"Honeybee, I'm sorry, I think Bella was lost on the toilet bowl." Alice all but whirled around Jasper and smiled fake sympathetic at me before she skipped in the direction from where Edward was supposed to be.

"Hey guys," he greeted us. "It's almost my turn. What do y'all want to eat?"

After we had our popcorn, we walked in the direction of the room where the movie was played.

"Look, these here are good spots," Alice chirped excitedly as always.

"But those are just two seats…" I pointed out while she seated herself on the left one.

Alice pointed another two seats out. They were right in front of her seat. "You and Edward can sit there, right?" she asked innocently.

I gave her a death glare. "That won't be a problem. Bella?" Edward asked me.

"No, of course not," I smiled. "That's good."

On that moment, two girls took said seats.

I looked around. They weren't much seats left.

"We could sit over there," Edward pointed. The two seats were more in the back of the room, and not very good spots to look the movie.

I spotted better seats. "Aren't those better places?" 'Those' were even more rows back, and even though I wasn't in want of private time with Edward, the sounds that would come from Alice and Jasper once the movie had started were worse. Those two didn't knew the meaning of the concept _shame_.

"That way we don't have to endure the sounds of you two making out," I added quietly. I didn't know if Edward had understood what I had said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he grinned. Apparently he _had_. Jasper and Alice looked puzzled.

As fast as we could, we made our way to the seats I'd spotted. I kind of exaggerated by throwing my coat on one of the chairs while running to them. And of course I slipped. Like always, being my savior, Edward caught me by my waist – with just one hand – before I could reach the floor. I thanked him, grinned awkwardly and jumped on one of the seats, before taking the enormous bucket of popcorn from him so he could sit down properly.

While we waited for the movie to start, we were silent. I looked at couple times at Edward, but afraid of being caught, I tried to look at the screen. Then the lights went completely off.

As the room went black, something changed. I was suddenly hyperaware that Edward was sitting less than an inch from me. I looked at him again, and caught him looking at me. Or maybe he caught me, I don't know. I blushed, and even though it was dark, I had the urge to hid behind my hair.

From that moment, there hang a tension between us. I was amazed by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me. Every time I peeked through my curls, I would catch him looking at me, and my heart would jump. It made me nervous and unable to relax again. I tried to stop stealing glances at him, but my eyes, of their own accord, flickered to him. It seemed like there was some electric current originating from somewhere in Edwards body, and it never slackened.

I had a crazy impulse to reach over and touch him, to stroke his perfect face in the darkness, even if just once. It nearly overwhelmed me, and I had to remind myself repeatedly that I was mad at him, but I didn't knew where for anymore.

I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists. I was annoyed with myself, because I was losing my mind, and even more with Edward. Was it _that_ hard to be not literally irresistible?

Occasionally I would permit myself a quick glance in his direction, and I smiled sheepishly when our eyes crossed again, when I found out his posture was identical to mine. Fists clenched under his arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at me. He grinned back, his eyes burning into mine, and I turned my head to the screen again before I could start hyperventilating.

I tried to concentrate on the movie. The only thing I caught was that it was about some girl in love with a vampire, but I already knew that from the trailer. Further, the movie was some idiotic and amateurish parody on my favorite book series ever. It couldn't hold my attention, so I looked at Edward again. He was looking intently to the movie. I didn't grasp what in that movie could possibly held ones attention, though.

I didn't want to look stupid and desperate – which I _was_ – so I tried to find mistakes the makers of the movie made, to have something to do.

When the main characters first kissed, I was almost disgusted. It was the most fake, dry and ugly kiss I had ever seen, and I told Edward so.

"And this was supposed to be a good movie, according to Alice," I added.

Edward just looked at me. It was like his face was only an inch from mine, but still way too far away."I agree. The kiss should've been more like this."

And then he kissed me.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dummm! **

**How's Bella going to react on this unexpected kiss? Will she kiss Edward back, or turn him down because she's actually mad at him? – for a reason she forgot. **

**This chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I caught some weird flu and decided to knit some sort of end to it and just publish what I had. Hope you don't mind the cliff-hanger too much, I'll update a second time this week. **

**Lots of love,**

**~xoxo~ MrsBrainySmurf.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for updating late T_T. And for the short chapter T_T.**

**Disclaimer: Like everyone here, I Do Not Own Twilight, just this plot is my own. I like to play with Stephenie Meyer's dolls.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

I tried to concentrate on the movie. The only thing I caught was that it was about some girl in love with a vampire, but I already knew that from the trailer. Further, the movie was some idiotic and amateurish parody on my favorite book series ever. It couldn't hold my attention, so I looked at Edward again. He was looking intently to the movie. I didn't grasp what in that movie could possibly held ones attention, though.

I didn't want to look stupid and desperate – which I _was_ – so I tried to find mistakes the makers of the movie made, to have something to do.

When the main characters first kissed, I was almost disgusted. It was the most fake, dry and ugly kiss I had ever seen, and I told Edward so.

"And this was supposed to be a good movie, according to Alice," I added.

Edward just looked at me. It was like his face was only an inch from mine, but still way too far away."I agree. The kiss should've been more like this."

And then he kissed me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

what do you think when someone you thought was hating you, suddenly kisses you? I don't know it, because all I saw was stars. And all I thought was; _Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!_

I realized I was automatically kissing him back. And that my eyes were closed. And that my hands were clutching in his hair. And at last, that I was gasping and panting like I'd just ran a marathon. And had won.

All I felt were his lips that were moving with mine, his tongue, and his overheated body pressed against mine. At least, as far as that was possible when you was sitting on such a weird but comfortable seat they have at the movies.

Our arms were somewhere half between us and half around each other. His were slowly beginning to trace down my naked arms and then my side, to – at last – creep under my shirt, and… hesitate. He decided to held his hands around my waist and not higher.

I pressed my torso against his and moaned real quiet. – Boys find it ho-ish when girls moan like ho's. weird, isn't it? – and slid my arms under his shirt to trail and tickle the skin there.

How long were we already kissing? I didn't have a clue, but I didn't care either. All I cared for was never to stop. Of course the universe didn't gave me what I wanted, because when they _do_?

Edward pulled back. I whimpered, because I simply couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm really sorry," he told me, looking, no staring into my eyes. It had an amazing dazzling effect, like I was high.

"Uh, thanks, that's okay, I think. But where exactly are you apologizing for?" I asked him.

What was my name again? All I knew was that I wanted to kiss him over, and over and over again, through this whole shitmovie.

"I'm apologizing for…" he paused. "I'm apologizing for overreacting on the whole incident back in the swimming pool. I'm apologizing for not wanting to talk to you _after_ the incident, and I'm apologizing for just being such a jerk."

He looked at me. "It really wasn't that big a deal, and I just behaved like an oversized child."

_Not that big a deal._

"Edward, it was a big deal. What those girls did to you was crude, and I understand it all came back to you on that moment." I protested, the kiss long forgotten.

"But it's too long ago to make a fuss about it. I should've shut up, it was an accident, wasn't it?"

"I know…" Suddenly I remembered something. "But how could you ever, _ever_ think I could be that crude? Did I ever do something to you or just in general to make you think that I could do something like jerking your swimming trunks off purposefully? If yes, then tell me. Then I'm sorry for it. But if I didn't do that… how in hell can you think I'm such an awful person?"

"Again, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight. I know you never could be underhand like that. You're one of the most lovely, honest and straightforward persons I know." Again that dazzling smile.

That guy exactly knew how to handle me, because I simply couldn't even just be irritated with him when he dazzled me like that, or was funny, or simply just tried his best to amuse me; it was impossible.

"Okay, then," I pecked him lightly on his mouth. Then I rested my head on his shoulder – again, thanks to the seats, not very comfortable, but I wouldn't die from it. "Let's just forget it, isn't that the best thing to do?"

"Yeah, I think so. But excuse me, I would like to watch the movie now." The jerk answered.

I pinched his arm till he began to giggle from the pain and tried to jerk my arm away. Then I just held a handful of his shirt in my hand, because it gave me a nice feeling to hold something that was from Edward, while he was wearing it.

The rest of the movie, Edward toyed with my curls. It was nice to have him playing with my hair, and it gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling to sit that cozy with the boy I secretly surely liked.

We didn't kiss anymore, but I think that was for the best. We both didn't knew were we stood at the moment: the first moment we were flirting, the second best friends. Then we had a fight and didn't talk to each other for weeks, and now here we were, snuggling at the cinema after an overheated make out session.

I thought and wondered about that while the movie played further; it sure wasn't that interesting.

I even thought about it so deeply that I ended up imaging Edward and myself in a much more overheated make out session.

He would kiss me sweetly, and when I would respond, he would slid his tongue in my mouth, while cupping my breasts through my shirt. It wouldn't be enough for me, and I would whimper for more while pressing myself up against his crotch.

When I would slid my arms in his shirt, he would start rubbing said crotch up against me, as gently as he could, but still hungry and very horny. Then I would interrupt the kiss to gently trace his ear with the tip of my tongue and whisper naughty things in it.

Thereon he would shove my shirt up and roughly yank my bra out of the way to cup my breasts, pinching the left one so I would utter a cry, still rubbing his crotch up against me.

When I would trace lower with my hands, he would…

"Bella, did you know the movie is over?" Edward asked me, shaking me out of the beautiful reverie.

"Huh? Oh… yeah," I stammered, disoriented. "Um, let's go."

We walked to the bar and took a seat to wait for Jasper and Alice.

They never came.

After more or less twenty minutes, I looked on my phone for the time and saw Alice had texted me.

_U don mind driving home w/ Edward, rite? Jasper had an emrgncy, Im brining him 2my house. Ly x_

"Emergency," I grunted. "If she means in his pants, then yeah."

Edward read the text from my mobile and grinned.

"You want to eat something?" He asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

My stomach told me on that moment that I was pretty hungry myself.

"Yeah, why not," I agreed.

We walked to the Burger King and ordered our food. When we had to pay, Edward wanted to pay for me.

"I asked if you wanted to eat something, so I have to pay." He insisted.

"Bullshit." I shoot back. "We live in a free country. If I want to pay for my own food, who are you to stop me?"

"Why won't you just let me pay your food? It's nothing, and I have no problem doing it. I like to do it."

"I 'won't just let you pay my food' because I want to pay it myself. How is that any of your business? I don't see the problem. If I want to pay my food, I pay my food."

He sighed and paid the food, ignoring me. I threw 10 bucks on the counter and hissed: "If you dare."

I took the tray with my food and searched for a table. I deliberately choose one where there was only one chair left and took a seat. I fished my copy of "Emma" out of my purse and began to read while I ate my fries.

It wasn't long till Edward found me. He grabbed a chair from somewhere else and sat down across from me.

He, too, was being pigheaded and decided not to talk to me. I didn't find it necessary to offer my apologies, because I wasn't wrong. He was the one who had to offer his apologies.

We ate in silence, me reading my book and him staring out of a window. I didn't mind the silence, I was quite entertaining myself. I hoped he was boring himself to death, it was the least punishment he could get now.

When I was finally done eating, he had long waited for me. I deliberately had eaten my fries one by one, drunk my shake nip by nip, and ate my burger bite by bite. And I was reading as well, so there was a well considered pause between each bite and nip.

We got in the car without a word, and he drove me home.

When I got through the front door, I closed it behind me and sighed deep.

Of course the universe didn't leave me alone, because Rosalie stood – in her bathrobe – in the kitchen, preparing food.

"Isn't Emmett supposed to be with you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but he's upstairs because I thought maybe someone would come home while we were eating, and look, I'm right." She continued in a quieter tone. "He's doesn't look really decent at the moment."

"Um, yeah, that's stuff I don't have to know about. I'm going to my room." I told her.

"No, no, no, not so quick. Tell me, something's going on between you and Edward, huh? And don't you look like his car wasn't at the front and you didn't came out of it. You two finally made up, isn't it? That's so cute!"

"I don't know anyone with the name 'Edward'," I grunted. "Leave me alone, I'm going to my room."

_I hate fights._

* * *

**I'll update a second time this week, because this chapter is wayyy too short. I'm sorry for that. I'm on school at the moment and just wanted to public this already.**

**Lots of love,**

**~xoxo~ MrsBrainySmurf.**


End file.
